Avatar:THe New Beggining
by futureauthor121
Summary: well this story really focuses on what happens after the battle of sozin and after the death of Aang, Please read and add comments on what i should add or take into consideration!T just in case!
1. Intro

It's been over three hundred years since avatar Aang  
died, and yet it doesn't seem as if he ever saved the world from the  
fire nation. The hundred year war would has expanded to create the  
first world war of the bending world. Many benders and not have  
flocked to the world, where nonbenders have lived. This deadly war  
came to surpass 3 generations of avatars, leaving our last hope to the  
ones that almost killed us three hundred years ago. The fire nation.  
And the chances of this bender to save the world were slim to none. It  
seemed all hope was lost after the three avatars were killed. But this  
time it will be different, because I will help the avatar save the world. 


	2. Chapter 1The Begining

Hello everyone it's rmejico2 and this is my first avatar  
fanfic! I hope you guys like the story and comment on things I don't  
have yeah Gyatso is not Aangs teacher he's a new character  
I've made up. Enjoy:).  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

Gyatsos POV-

I snook through the corridors, hearing the wind blow through the  
temple. The weather was nice out with a full moon in the night sky. I  
needed to sneak out the temple to the top where I can practice my  
bending under the full moon, where my airbending always seemed to be  
stronger  
I bent an air scooter to silently pass through the hall without  
waking the nearby monks.  
But on my way through the hall I noticed a light coming from one  
of the monks room. Not just any monk but a elder monk, and my mentor  
Biesel.  
But instead of stopping to check up on him I instead decide to  
keep going forward and continue on my little journey.  
On my way through on my air bent scooter I hear a few soft sounds  
coming behind me, I stop my scooter and bend the air to save my  
landing. But as I look for what is behind me there's no one there.  
" You know you're not supposed to be up right now," I turned behind  
staff ready. But I see it's just Beisel behind me.  
"Oh Beisel you scared me," I said lowering my staff and bowing to  
him . "it's a full moon tonight and you know how I love to bend under  
a full moon."  
"ah I forget Gyatso it is a full moon out tonight" Beisel said  
giving out a small smile " it seems something is wrong?"  
I let out a small sigh and turn my head out the nearby window  
"how do yo- I began to say but i forgot you always seem to forget you  
always know me. Its the war. It's never going to end for us"  
"Why do you mean by that?"  
I walked toward the window and towards the view of the nearby  
mountains under the moons light "Well our people were almost killed  
during the hundred year war, now were in this world war and our people  
are at risk once again and yet we still don't have an army."  
I looked over to biesel to see his response,and it looked puzzled  
in astonishment. "we don't have an army young Gyatso because you know  
how we don't believe in violence from our people."  
I turned my head fastly "look what happened last time! We were  
almost killed if it haven't been for the northern waterbenders to hide  
a few of our people and bisen."  
"Yes, we were lucky enough to be saved by the water nation. And  
from the other monks we've made a treaty with the so we won't have to  
fight in the war"  
" because they'll fight for us.." I smugly said looking toward the  
moon " I'm sorry monk Biesel. I just need some fresh air" I opened my  
glider, through it out the window, and bended my way to fly out to the  
top of the temple, where true airbending can be done.  
I looked up toward the sky using only the moon as my source of  
light. I flew up and then landed on top of the temple.  
I put my glider down beside me as I sat down to meditate. I closed  
my eyes as I settled my legs in the correct position. Through my  
mediation I could hear as the wind ruffled through the trees, and as  
the nearby flying lemurs scouted for food in the trees.  
Tonight is a good night I thought as I was meditating. "Hello  
Gyatso,".  
I sprung up from my mediation, ready to bend whoever was behind me.  
"hey who's there!" I yelled looking around and seeing nothing. But  
then I seen it, a marvelous blue spirited air nomadic boy so beautiful  
came out. The boy, about twelve, had air mastery tattoos running down  
his body, And smiling with a goofy but nice grin. I've seen his  
pictures around the temple.  
"Avatar Aang..."

Ricky's POV:  
"Aww!" I yelled almost getting burned with my own fire. I was in a  
elemental battle, or back in the fire nation an Agni Kai, to test out  
strength's and weaknesses. I was able to beat my younger brother  
Steven, also a fire bender, and now my same aged uncle, an earthbender  
(from his father's side), only this time he's a lot harder.  
I threw a couple fire jabs but he easily stopped them with his  
earth shield, but that's not what my plan was. My plan was to use my  
strong firebenending attack I've been practicing in secret, that I got  
from a fire scroll as a present.  
{Jab, jab move} I thought as I was attaching him with my quick  
Fire attacks. But as I attack with my quick fire jabs, he returned  
with a flying bolder.{Ok you just need to get ahead of him, so you can  
do the move. An show him you're the best bender}  
"You can give up now nephew, it doesn't look like you're going to  
win anyway" he said standing behind his shield.  
"that's where you're wrong uncle Ray, because I have a trick up my  
sleeve" I concentrated. My arms with left than right, and it seemed my  
moves were going correctly.  
{Just a little more} I thought moving my body through my arms {And  
now!}  
"Huuuua!" I exclaimed ready for the big fire blast to exhale out my  
arm. But nothing did. Then BLAST, my own fire attack went against me  
and through me way back.  
"I suppose that means I win," my uncle said bending his shield  
back into the ground. "well then I'm ready for lunch."  
"me too." my brother said running after him to the house.  
I laid there, in the ground thinking how my practiced move that  
I've done before didn't work.  
"you're leg was off. If that is what you're wondering" my  
firebending teacher Lee told me as he took a seat next to me.  
"I'm 14 now and yet I still suck at firebending! I bet other kids  
can do that move"  
"Don't worry yourself many other of my students never even heard of  
that move. Actually none of my other students know that move, where did  
you learn it," Lee said eyeballing me ready to hear what I have to say.  
"I got it from a firebending scroll as a gift. I'm sorry master lee  
I have not told you" I rose and bowed to him.  
"It's really fine I'm glad you're exploring more  
firebending techniques "lee smiled  
to me. "it looks like the fire priests are here" lee pointed to the  
distance.  
The fire priests were like the fire sages back at the home world;  
only they practiced firebending here and help find the avatar if he  
was born in the human world.  
"I wonder what they're doing here?"

How did you like it? I will make sure to update real soon! :) 


End file.
